Un dîner de courtoisie
by So-chan07
Summary: Se déroule durant la saison 4. Armand Trueman et Carla Burnelle n'ont jamais pu s'entendre. Mais alors pourquoi le PDG invite-t-il son ennemie à dîner ?


**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient aux Guardians.  
><strong>Prompt :<strong>Flander's Company – Armand/Carla – Foe Yay – « Je ne peux pas la voir en peinture, mais honnêtement, elle torche »  
><strong>Notes (&amp; Avertissements):<strong> Se déroule durant la saison 4. Femdom, tentative de foe yay un peu loupé.

* * *

><p>— Que diriez-vous de dîner en ma compagnie ce soir ? (La voix enjôleuse, il ramena en arrière d'un geste étudié sa mèche) J'ai une table réservée dans un restaurant à deux pas d'ici.<br>— Oh avec plaisir mon cher Armand. (Ses lèvres s'étirèrent, dévoilant des dents parfaites) Je vous retrouve au bas de l'immeuble à 18 heures.

Armand et Carla se saluèrent avec courtoisie, puis repartirent chacun de leur côté vaquer à leurs affaires. Dès que Carla n'eut plus en vue la mèche du PDG de la Flander's, elle se laissa aller à ses véritables sentiments.

— Présomptueux, pourriture... Si cette loque de Caleb n'avait pas été remplacée par un pseudo sado-maso ascendant cuir, la Flander's serait déjà atomisée. (Imitant Armand, elle rendit sa voix plus aiguë) _Que diriez-vous de dîner en ma compagnie ce soir ?_ Rustre, comme si je savais pas que ce dîner cache quelque chose...  
>— Qu'est-ce qu'il cache, madame ?<p>

Depuis son retour au sein de la Flander's, Kévin était accroché à Carla comme un moule à son rocher – par pur instinct de survie. Il avait bien essayé de renouer un lien de longue durée et de fraternité avec le DRH. Mais après avoir subi l'insertion d'objets contondants dans de multiples orifices de son anatomie, Kévin avait décidé de rester loin de Kurtzmann le temps de trouver une meilleure tactique d'approche.

— Votre cerveau est bien trop peu développé pour comprendre. Vous êtes tel un enfant qui regarde des lapins s'accoupler sans comprendre ce qu'ils font.

Armand voulait l'endormir c'était clair, l'amadouer, transformer la tigresse qu'elle était en gentil petit chaton. Comme il se trompait, elle voyait clair dans son jeu. Puis elle avait un atout de taille : son pouvoir. Carla sourit comme un chat devant une souris – quel tête aurait Armand si elle lui filait une bonne décharge électrique ?

— Tonton t'es cinglé !  
>— Pour une fois ma fille, je ne te reprendrais pas sur ta façon de t'exprimer. Armand, tu es cinglé.<p>

Armand haussa les épaules, ne jetant qu'un bref coup d'oeil aux reflets de sa nièce et de son frère. Ajustant sa cravate, le PDG attrapa son peigne et se recoiffa pour la vingtième fois consécutive. Il avait tout à fait l'allure d'un homme occupé allant à un dîner d'affaires des plus importants.

— Dans toute bonne entreprise, il faut savoir garder de bons liens avec ses employés.  
>— Tonton, on parle de Carla là. La pouffiasse qui t'a mis dehors, poussé à la dépression. Et maintenant tu l'invites... <em>à dîner <em>?  
>— Calme-toi chérie. Ton oncle a sûrement mis au courant ses gardes du corps. Ce n'est autre qu'un piège pour éliminer Carla. N'est-ce pas Armand ?<p>

La voix de Georges tremblait sur les derniers mots, s'accrochant désespérément à ce maigre espoir. Armand haussa un sourcil, se retourna vers les deux énergumènes qui avaient envahi son bureau sans prendre la peine de frapper. Son expression et son absence de réponse déclenchèrent un cri unanime et une flopée de « Il est cinglé ! Papa arrête-le ! », « Ma fille, du calme ! », « Elle va cramer tonton en deux secondes ! » Armand leva les mains, signifiant qu'il voulait parler et éviter l'alerte rouge. Cindy et Georges se turent – la première non sans ranger sa hache qu'elle avait sorti d'on ne sait où.

— J'irais seul et _oui_, je connais les risques. Je veux juste en apprendre plus sur notre ennemie. C'est bien une tactique de guerre, non ?  
>— Y a rien à savoir, éructa Cindy. C'est juste une pouffiasse qui va encore tous nous dégommer et nous traiter comme des larbins...<br>— Ma chérie, il va falloir revoir ton vocabulaire.

Armand leva les yeux au ciel – pourquoi avait-il une telle famille ? A croire que personne ne lui faisait confiance. Pourtant son idée était louable : en discutant avec Carla dans un cadre non-professionnel, il pourrait déceler des failles. Ce dîner n'avait rien d'une scène de courtoisie. Il faisait cela pour l'avenir de la compagnie, il n'y avait évidemment rien de personnel. Ce geste était aussi objectif que d'avoir engager Carla. Tous ses actes n'étaient voués qu'à la compagnie.

Il ne cherchait nullement à savoir quelle genre de tenue Carla portait hors de la sphère professionnelle. Ni même quels étaient ses goûts. Ni encore, _bon dieu mais comment elle a fait pour avoir un pouvoir aussi génial _?

— Dans les yeux, Armand.  
>— Je vous demande pardon ?<br>— Ne faites pas mine de vous intéresser au fond de votre verre. Qui plus est laisse transparaître que votre regard s'intéresse à la zone mammaire de mon anatomie.

Tout cela dicté d'une voix froide, retenue, tandis que Carla jouait, de la pointe de sa fourchette, avec les restes de son assiette. Armand déglutit, tâcha de reprendre contenance sous le regard impénétrable de cette femme. Elle était aussi fermée qu'un coffre-fort suisse.

— Vous vous méprenez Carla, je... J'admirais votre tailleur.  
>— Que je porte tous les jours au sein de vos locaux.<br>— Il ressort autrement sous l'éclairage de cette salle.  
>— Vous vous enfoncez Armand. (Carla leva son verre, but un coup, le reposa d'un geste sec) Cessons cette mascarade, voulez-vous. Pourquoi m'avoir invité ?<p>

Finaude la petite, et directe de surcroît. Le dîner s'était déroulé dans un silence quasi religieux, ponctué de regards sombres, attendant un mauvais coup. Armand pianota sur ses genoux cherchant comment s'en tirer. Soudainement le nœud de sa cravate le gênait.

— Et bien je...  
>— Pour coucher avec moi ?<p>

La question posée à brûle-pourpoint d'une voix ferme fit sursauter Armand. Et recracher le contenu de son verre qu'il avait porté à son lèvre, en espérant que l'alcool lui fournirait une idée. Carla cligna des yeux, attrapa sa serviette pour en tamponner le haut de son tailleur. Éructant comme un noyé qu'on venait d'arracher à la mer, Armand se leva d'un bond.

— Mais vous êtes complètement taré ? Moi coucher avec vous ? Je préférerais encore me faire sodomiser par...  
>— Vous êtes si prévisible Armand.<p>

Le PDG bouillait sur place. Cette sale... Lui dire une telle chose comme si... - non jamais ! Il n'avait aucune attirance pour cette sorcière, aucune. Comment pouvait-on avoir en tête l'idée de toucher (voire plus) cette femme manipulatrice, égocentrique, et capable de vous foudroyer au sens propre du terme ? Armand secoua la tête, chassant les images qu'une telle question avait fait naître dans son esprit.

Carla se leva, féline, avec un petit air supérieur qui mit les nerfs en pelote à Armand. Elle jouait avec lui cette garce.

— Vous savez, une relation sexuelle n'implique pas une relation amoureuse.  
>— Je veux rien savoir, sortez immédiatement d'ici !<br>— Comme vous voudrez. Je vous laisse donc régler la note, je ne suis que l'invitée. (Carla prit le manteau posé sur le dossier de sa chaise, l'enfila d'un geste prompt) Bonne soirée Armand !

Adressant un dernier salut au PDG, Carla repartit au milieu des murmures des autres clients qui avaient suivis l'échange avec la même délectation qu'ils éprouvaient devant le dernier épisode en date de leur série. Armand leur darda un regard noir – certains piquèrent du nez dans leur assiette, d'autres suivaient la silhouette de Carla qui disparut derrière les portes à battants. Armand frappa du poing sur la table, se retenant de se prendre la tête à deux mains. Elle l'avait bien roulé dans la farine cette sale garce. Il avait voulu la manipuler et il se retrouvait dindon de la farce.

Avec un sourire satisfait, Carla ôta ses chaussures. Elle imaginait la tête dépitée d'Armand, sa frustration à l'idée d'avoir perdu. Ces hommes, tous les mêmes – ils n'acceptaient jamais la défaite, voulaient toujours avoir le dernier mot. Carla riait de sa victoire – maigre certes, mais c'était mieux que rien. Humilier le PDG de la Flander's devant la clientèle d'un grand restaurant ça n'avait pas de prix. Se faire offrir un repas, non plus. (Pour tout le reste, il y avait MasterCard).

Entendre quelqu'un frapper à sa porte à une telle heure surprit Carla. Puis la poussa à soupirer – ce devait être encore Kévin qui avait perdu ses clés, ou sa peluche préférée et ne pouvait donc pas dormir chez lui. La jeune femme alla donc ouvrir la porte prête à envoyer l'invité dormir sur le canapé. Mais stoppa net à la vue d'Armand – comment avait-il eu son adresse ? Sûrement via son CV – erreur tactique mais zut, elle avait besoin de sa paie.

— Oui vous avez raison, j'ai peut-être, _peut-être_, une attirance sexuelle pour vous. Est-ce que vous êtes contente ?

Elle avait su mettre le PDG à bout et Carla en était fière. Outrageusement fière. Ah le pouvoir des femmes sur les hommes, c'était grisant. Surtout sur les hommes de pouvoir.

— Vous auriez pu éviter d'en informer tout mon voisinage. Allez, entrez.

La porte de l'appartement se referma derrière Armand.

— Alors ?  
>— Alors quoi ?<br>— Ce repas, Tonton. Tu as eu des informations sur Carla ?  
>— Oh euh, oui... Mais il faut encore que j'approfondisse le sujet. Ce n'est pas si simple Cindy. Maintenant laisse-moi, j'ai du travail.<p>

Cindy haussa les épaules puis finit par quitter le bureau de son oncle. Tout de même elle était intriguée, elle avait cru sentir un parfum de _femme_ émaner des cheveux d'Armand. Elle devait se faire des idées. Croisant Carla dans les couloirs, la barbare baissa la tête pour retenir l'envie de lui planter sa hache dans le dos. Non vraiment, vivement qu'elle quitte la compagnie et les laisse en paix.

Dans son bureau, Armand tentait de se concentrer sur les fluctuations de la compagnie, ses investissements. Mais dans son esprit revenait des bribes de la nuit dernière, la sensation de décharges électriques dans son corps, d'une langue étrangère dans sa bouche. Des cicatrices se réveillèrent qu'il avait tout juste gagnées durant la nuit – cette garce l'avait littéralement mutilé. Une vraie sauvage. Armand se souvenait encore du goût du sang quand Carla l'avait mordu plus qu'embrasser, leurs étreintes n'ayant rien de doucereux mais comme si chacun avait voulu détruire l'autre, tout en jouissant de son corps.

Bam. Le front d'Armand cogna contre son bureau. Au final c'était encore Carla qui avait gagné. Une Carla pimpante et réjouissante qui faisait sa tournée des employés avec un sourire victorieux. Encore un peu et bientôt, ce serait elle qui tirerait les ficelles de l'agence. Comme au bon vieux temps.


End file.
